disney_fan_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella
Cinderella is 19 years old with medium-length strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair complexion. After her father dies, she is forced into servitude in her own home and is tormented by her evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine, and two stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella. Cinderella (1951) Cinderella is working as a slave in her own home for her cruel stepmother named Lady Tremaine and her two stepsisters named Anastasia and Drizella. Her only friends are the birds, the mice,including Gus and Jaq, her pet dog Bruno and her father's horse Major. She prepares breakfast for the animals and for her stepfamily before beginning her regular chores. An invitation to the ball arrives at the door and Cinderella wants to attend. Her stepmother tells her she may go under the condition that she must finish her chores and find something suitable to wear. Cinderella discovers her deceased mother's old party dress and hopes to fix it to make it more modern, but she is too busy to do so. Meanwhile, when the mice see shadows of Cinderella's stepsisters throwing down their old sash and beads, Jaq and Gus are forced to quietly retrieve them. The mice use the unwanted items to fix up the dress. Later, Cinderella fears she will not be done working in time and will not be able to attend the ball, but her friends reveal the altered dress. Cinderella is overjoyed and thanks her friends. She races down the steps just in time, but her stepsisters recognize their discarded items and accuse her of stealing their sash and beads. They tear the dress to shreds, leaving Cinderella all by herself, and she runs out to the garden, crying. Her Fairy Godmother appears to make her dreams come true and transforms her torn dress into a beautiful shimmering silver gown. Before Cinderella leaves, her godmother warns her that the spell will be broken at midnight. At the ball, Cinderella dances with Prince Charming and they immediately fall in love with each other. As twelve o'clock approaches, she hurries to leave, hoping to prevent the spell from breaking at the ball, which could cause her to get caught by her stepmother or stepsisters. In her haste, she loses one of her glass slippers on the staircase but fails to retrieve it in time. Cinderella hurries into her coach as it prepares to leave. The spell breaks and Cinderella is in rags once more before reminiscing her dance with the prince and thanking her godmother for all she's done for her. The next day, the prince announces he will marry the maiden whose foot fits into the glass slipper. Lady Tremaine hears Cinderella humming the same song that had played at the ball and figures out Cinderella was the girl Prince Charming fell in love with. Cinderella is locked in the tower by her stepmother, who refuses to let her have the opportunity to try on the slipper, but her animal friends help her escape. She hurries downstairs to try on the glass slipper. Knowing the slipper will fit her, Lady Tremaine intentionally causes the footman to trip and shatter the slipper. Cinderella reveals that she has kept the other slipper. She tries it on, and it fits perfectly. She and the Prince are married soon afterwards. Category:Disney Princesses Category:Cinderella Category:Females